


We should Kiss

by Babs15



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Protective Caitlin Snow, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babs15/pseuds/Babs15
Summary: Instead of Barry waking off as the flash we get Barbara Allen, a 20 something CSI who is in love with Iris West and seems to be late everywhere she goes. Her life was pretty miserable just before the particle accelerator exploded, now she wakes up in an strange lab where and enthusiastic Cisco Ramon tells her she is a meta human, and cold but beautiful Doctor Snow starts explaining the scientific reason of why she now have abs.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

1  
“Oh my god its happening! Everybody stay calm!” A male voice sad, excitement clear. “Cisco this is not the moment for pop culture references. Now step away” A female more cotaint voice said this time. Barbara felt awful, her head was spinning and when she tried to open her eyes whithe bright light blinded her. “What the hell…” She lifted her torso from the bed “Ok! Shes waking up, calm down Miss Allen please. Before you hurt yourself” Barbara opened her eyes again the first thing she focused on was on a women, a very pretty one at that she had latex gloves and was pressing cold metal to her chest “What’s this? Where am i?” Then the guy Cisco Spoke again, “You’re ok Dude, you’re on star labs

Star Labs. 

She was in star labs last night, with Iris. And she tried to confess her feelings again and she failed again. She could here Iris words loud and clear “There’s nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing girl that you are” She also called them sisters, and it hurt like a fresh wound just remembering it. And she couldn’t even say anything! As if Iris could ever feel the same way, she was straight as an arrow and she was mooning over Detective Pretty boy right in front of her. Her on her lab watching the news about the particle accelerator the power going out and then… nothing. 

“Is that… is that Lady Gaga?” She asked the Doctor who rolled her eyes, “Yes it is, but consecrate in only one thing at once ok? You just woke up and we don’t want you to get overwhelmed. Both your pupils are reacting to light, that’s a good sigh” the Doctor said. “Wait wait, can you please… Who are you? Why am I in Star labs?” This time Cisco answered “I’m Cisco Ramon this is Caitlin… Doctor Snow” Pointing to the pretty Doctor who was holding a cup right on Barbara’s face “I need you to urinate in this” Cisco grabbed the cup “Not this second” His voice exasperated. The whole thing was making Barbara’s head hurt again. 

“What is happening?! What is going on?!” She stood up then and she felt the cold touch her bare skin, she was half naked, with only a sports bra and a pair of sweats “You were struck by lightning Dude” Cisco said and Barbara looked confused to her torso, that was being magnified by some kind of camera connected to a TV screen “Lightning gave me abs?” Doctor Snow then started feeling her up, a tone that made Barbara feel like an experiment on her voice “Your muscle should be on atrophy but instead they are in a constant and unexplainable state of cellular regeneration” She looked at the Doctor confused, not by the terms but at the conclusion, why would her muscles be in atrophy? How long has she been out? why was she exactly in start labs? “Come here” Cisco said, grabbing her by the shoulder in almost the same manner Doctor Snow did, but this made Barbara shake out of his grasp. “Well ok, just sit here please” Cisco pointed to a chair and Barbara did, still weary of the strangers. Cisco locked eyes with her and started talking “You were in a coma” Barbara blinked, astonish “For-for how long?” Another voice came from behind them saying “Nine months” Barbara turned around and watched open mouthed how Harrison fucking Wells was whiling at their direction “Welcome back Miss Allen, we have a lot to discuss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After Doctor Wells finished his explanation and mentioned Joe and Iris she felt a sinking feeling of despair invade her stomach “I need to go” She said already walking away when once again Doctor Snow appeared in front of her, “You just woke up Miss Allen, we still to run more test and make sure that you are ok”

Barbara grabbed the Doctors shoulders and said firmly “I’m ok, I feel normal… I need to go see- I need to go” She patted the doctor shoulders and walked away, to then come back and ask “Can I keep the sweater?” in a sheepish voice “Yes you can keep the sweater” responded Doctor Wells, sounding tired” Barbara smiled for the first time since she woke up “Awesome!” 

\---------------------------------------

“Something’s wrong with me” Barbara rushed into star labs faster that should be humanly possible her right hand vibrating and her breathing out of control. She found only Caitlin in, the doctor rushed to her side and stared at her hand, “I need you to breath Miss Allen, please. Breath with me” Barbara concentrated on the Doctors voice and breathing patron, and her hand finally stopped vibrating, she then let the other woman guide her to the hospital bed she had woken in just a few hours before “Everything slows down randomly and then… I crashed into a cop car and broke the window, then I ran like 10 miles in seconds and I- I” She started hyperventilating again “Ok, Barbara- Barbara look at me ok? Concentrate in the here and the now, you are ok. We are going to figure out what’s going on and help you through it”

Barbara nodded, controlling herself. “You clashed trough a cop’s car window? Aren’t those usually bulled proofed?” Barbara nodded and Caitlin let out a squeak “And you said you ran here?” Another nod “You must have at least a concussion, I’m not saying I don’t believe you, so don’t look at me like that. I’m just saying that you must have at least a cut” Caitlin started looking and Barbara’s face, and the CSI took the opportunity of looking at the Doctor in more detail. Her first impression was true, she was incredible gorgeous and had smart big brown eyes and full lips, her brunet hair cascading over her shoulders. “What?” The doctor asked topping her search for injuries. Barbara cleared her throat avoiding eye contact, she was always horribly awkward around pretty girls “Nothing you are just… very pretty is all” 

Barbara looked away, cheeks red. “Uh- thanks I guess” Caitlin said, finally finding pieces of glass in Barbara’s hair and a little scratch on the base of her neck. Barbara’s phone started ringing, the ringtone told her it was Iris, she gave the Doctor an apologetic look and answered “Hey Iris” Barbara hated how her voice immediately softened when Iris was involved, it made her feel so very pathetic. “Where did you go? You can’t just disappear when you just woke up Barbara, I was worried!” Barbara looked panicked for a second, she wasn’t going to tell Iris what was really going on, so she spluttered the first thing that came to her mind “I uh, when I was outside getting fresh air I rain into Caitlin-Doctor Snow, and we uh. I asked her for coffee as a uh thank you!” Caitlin was looking at her in confusion Barbara mouthed and ‘I don’t know’ to her “Your Doctor? You’re with her right now? Where are you, maybe I can go join you guys and-“ Barbara panicked “NO! I mean, nah Caitlin I mean, Doctor snow is actually about to leave because uh, Cisco called her for a uh, some results on a uh test so I’m gonna go now bye!” Barbara wait-“

Barbara all but trowel her phone into the hospital bed she was sitting in, she put her face in her hands and almost cried of embarrassment “That was so bad” She moaned, and she almost broke her neck when she heard Caitlin laugh “Yeah, that was… that was just horrible. She’s just going to ask so much more questions now” Caitlin started giggling “Because oh boy, your Iris loves to talk” She started laughing and Barbara had to join her, the doctor had a pretty laugh. It was soft and slow. Almost cinematic, she bowed to try and make the cold stony doctor laugh more. “She does love to talk doesn’t she?” She said, shaking her head, Caitlin nodded “And she isn’t… she’s not my Iris you know?” That sobered the mood, and Barbara hated herself a little bit. “oh I just tough… nothing I guess” Caitlin said, seating in the hospital bed next to the other brunette. “Not for like of trying mind you, at least not on my part… it’s just she… she’s very straight and I’m very much not. I have been in love with her since I can remember and hasn’t seem me in any other light that the best friend one, even a sister” She pressed her finger to the bridge of her nose “I don’t even know why I’m saying this to you, it’s not like you care. Or like me very much for that matter” Barbara smiled tiredly at the Doctor who was looking at her in a weird mix of pain and understanding “I’m just so tired. I missed too much and everything changed but it’s still… it’s still all the same you know? Does that make any sense?”

Caitlin to Barbara’s surprise put a comforting hand on her shoulder “When the particle accelerator exploded it… it killed someone I had feelings for, her name was Veronica. Ronnie. She was an engineer and she was such a fool, running into the core of it so she could try and stop it” A tear fell down the Doctor’s cheek “I never told her how I felt, we were friends since college and she was cool and popular and a total jock… I was just me. so I never said a thing. And now she’s gone, and I’m drowning in what could have beens and grief for one of the best friends I ever had. Now I don’t know if I will ever get over it” The two women stared at each other’s eyes, with a companionship that they hadn’t found before “I guess what I’m trying to say is… I understand.” Barbara stared a little bit longer and mumbled “Yeah, I think you do”


	2. Chapter 2

She looked absolutely ridiculous

How she let herself be convinced of putting what looked like a very red version of what speed skaters used she didn’t know. At least it wasn’t a lo, she was wearing way to tight shorts and some kind of longer sports bra that almost covered her stomach but not really, with obnoxious protection in her arms and legs and a even more ridiculous looking helmet. She was never one for fashion, that was Iris. She was perfectly happy with jeans, button ups and sweaters. She spent most of her clothes money in coats, she liked to feel like a fancy Sherlock Holmes sometimes Ok? But this? She looking like a clown, she was wearing goggles!

“How does it fit?” Cisco asked, cheerful. Barbara looked at him with her best fuck you face “A little Snug” Cisco laughed and she punched his shoulder, they playfully started to fight and didn’t notice certain doctor going a little red when she saw Barbara’s legs. 

“See you thought the world was slowing down but… it wasn’t” Cisco said “You were moving so fast that it only looked like everyone else was standing still. Doctor wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin your vitals” The two women made eye contact for the first time that day and Barbara tried to smile awkwardly, after their heart to heart last night she spilled her guts last night and the doctor told her experience it felt weird to act as if nothing happened but Caitlin’s very hard to read face made the CSI nervous “And what do you do?” She asked Cisco after Caitlin failed to smile back at her “I make the toys girly. Check it” He pooled out a cheesy looking thing in the form of a lighting bold, explaining how it worked he out her in her helmet near her ear. She realized for the first time that she had to bend down so Cisco could reach her, was her stature affected a little bit too? She was always taller than most, but she felt a little bit bad asking Cisco about it, men tended to be self-conscious about those kind of things. It was awkward so much so that cisco decided to just remove the helmet from her head and do it elsewhere. 

Caitlin was immediately in front of her with her tablet, taping on some on one of the devices connected to her skin with a very serious expression on her face. Barbara stared a her, quiet. “What?” Caitlin asked, not even looking at her. “Nothing” She said, she tried to look elsewhere but her eyes kept returning to Caitlin’s face. “I just um. Noticed that you don’t smile too much” She said it without thinking, but it was the truth. She heard her giggle once, such a nice laugh she had. It was a pity the world didn’t get to heard it often. “My one promising career in bioengineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair for life and… and I told you about Ronnie” She said, sounding a little angry while looking directly at her eyes “So this blank expression feels like the way to go” She looked down and then to Barbara’s eyes again. She turned around to walk to the tent were the other two men were but Barbara grabbed her wrist as gently as she could while still being able to stop her walking “I- I’m sorry. I- Look I get that feeling of just- this is not the place so I won’t get into it but um. I understand how you fell and it wasn’t my place to comment on how you deal with things I just… I’m sorry” Caitlin was looking at her with scrutiny. Barbara noticed how she was still holding the Doctors wrist and clearing her throat let it go “I accept your apology and… I’m sorry too. I reacted more harshly than I should have”. She nodded at a stunned Barbara and walked off. 

“Miss Allen, while I’m extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities. I do caution restrain” Doctor’s Wells voice cut through Barbara’s thoughts like a knife “Yeah. Ok” 

\------------------------------------

“It looks like you had a Distal Radios fracture” Caitlin was showing Barbara an x-ray of her hand, after seeing her mom’s murder again she had lost focus and crashed. She felt excruciating pain hours ago but now… “Had?” She asked “It healed… in three hours” Caitlin said, her eyes shining “How is that even possible?” Barbara asked, she ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. Caitlin looked a little sheepish “We don’t know… yet. But this just adds proof of you healing at an inhuman rate” 

“You need to learn how to stop dude” Cisco said, destroyed helmet in hand. Barbara smiled, once again in star labs merch and sweatpants, she was a little bit out of it the images of that night playing over and over again on her brain. “What happened out there today? You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus.” Doctor Wells wheeled in, as direct as always. She took a deep breath, unsure of her decision to tell this people about her past. They were the only people as of yet that actually knew what was going on with her, and no matter their icy interaction today she knew she at least could count on Doctor Snow, she also really liked Cisco and admired the other Doctor as well. So she bought as much time as a deep breath could give her and started talking.

“I started remembering something” She said, she made eye contact with Caitlin again “When I was 11, my mother was murdered” She concentrated in the floor, breaking eye contact with the other women and feeling the pitting silence “It was late, a sound woke me up. I came downstairs and… I saw what looked like a ball of lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. He killed my mom. They blamed it on my dad I’m sure you could look it up somewhere…” She scoffed, still refusing to make eye contact with anyone. “He’s still sitting in Iron Heights for her murderer. And everyone the cops, the shrinks… they all told me what I saw was impossible. But… but what if the man that killed my mom was like me?” She choked up a little in the end. And was surprised when Caitlin walked closer to her, almost touching her “You have nothing in common with a murderer Barbara Allen, I’m a virtual stranger and I can still tell you that” Barbara tried to smile at Caitlin the doctor gave her a ghost of a half-smile as well, “Well, I think I can say unequivocally. You are one of a kind. Miss Allen” Doctor Wells said, and Barbara felt a pang of annoyance at his condescending tone. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Can I help you detective?” Iris west walked out her shift from Jitters to see one blonde detective sitting in an outside table waiting for her “You can stop acting like you can’t stand me when your Dad’s around” He looked serious, almost angry. But Iris knew better “Aww… An I like having a boyfriend who isn’t shot to death” She put her hands on his neck and came closer, being as flirty as she could in a public place. He broke then, men were so easy. They kissed a little but after a few minutes she could no longer concentrated of how good Eddie smelled or marvel on his abilities as a kisser. She pulled away, and locked eyes with one Barbara Allen. She was a few feet away in the entrance, her hands on the pockets of one of Iris’s favorite coat. Looking cute in her marron button up and black dress pants, her hair in a ponytail her bags messily moving with the wind. But what made Iris feel a heavy weight on her stomach was the disappointing look on those blue eyes. 

\------------------------------------------

“You can’t tell Dad” Iris begged, walking next to Barbara. She had explained her relationship with Eddie ad how it had progressed, her lovesick tone and her heart eyes just made Barbara more and more miserable by the sentence. She knew she didn’t have a chance, that she never would have a chance but seeing Iris kiss him, hearing how while she was in a coma, where she had to the West’s knowledge went into cardiac arrest multiple time, iris was living her life. Kissing Eddie, going on dates with Eddie. Sleeping with Eddie. Not by her side bed devastated as she had let her to believe.  
She shouldn’t be surprised, honestly. Of course Iris would be with Detective pretty boy. And of curse she would ask her to lie to the only father figure she had constant access to for her convenience. And at this point her life being what it was. Their conversation being interrupted by a not so dead criminal with powers and Joe fucking ridiculing her in public. She was so done, so tired of this back and forth with this family that wasn’t hers, because she had no family, because her mother was dead and his dad in prison and the girl she loved would never see her in the way she wanted. Nobody took her seriously, nobody believed her. They never did. 

“Your dad killed your mother Barbara! I’m sorry” She wanted to slap him there, she really did. But she just stared at him, knowing now. more than ever that what she saw was the truth. “Dad that’s enough” Iris pushed her dad away and it only caused Barbara’s heart to break a little bit more “NO Iris! I have done my best to take care of you since that night and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now is that you for once in your life see thigs as they are.” Joe was pointing his finger at her, Iris was fuming next to Barbara out the CSI just stared at Joe. Eyes glassy with disappointment and hurt. She wanted to yell, to scream in his face that he was wrong and she was right. to show him what she could do and make him believe. The thought of telling him about Iris and Eddie also crossed his mind, Iris grabbing her hand and leaning into her just making her feel overwhelmed So she took a step back yanking her arm out of Iris grasp and bumping shoulders with Joe as she walked away. She had a bone to pick with the tar labs buffoons as well. Why do people keep lying to her? Keeping things from her? 

\-----------------------------  
“I wasn’t the only one affected by the particle accelerator explosion, was I?” The guilty look in Cisco’s and Caitlin’s face was all she needed to know but Doctor Wells confirmed it “We don’t know for sure” The very casual replay just made her angrier. “You said the city was safe, that there was no residual danger. But that’s not true, so what really happened that night?” She wasn’t even looking at Wells when he explained, she was looking at Catlin, she had hope for her. That they could be friends but this wasn’t a good start. At Cisco’s comment of this being cool she just lost it. 

“It’s not cool! A man died. Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud, and he’s still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else!” She was walking away, prepared to do something. Anything “Barbara! Stop!” Wells went on, rambling about the potential her whole body had. How they couldn’t loose it. “So that is what I am to you huh? A map? A treasure of genetics and vaccines? A way for all of you to get on the top once again?” She looked right at Caitlin, “I tough you were better than that” When nobody responded she scoffed. Shaking her head. And walked off. She needed some advice. 

\---------------------------------

“Why tell me this? Something tells me you didn’t just run 600 miles to say hi to a friend” Oliver Queen was in his whole Green Arrow glory. Staring down a sad Barbara “All my life I have wanted just to do more… Be more, and now I am. And the first time I get to help someone, I screw up Well is probably right. what if I’m not a hero? What if I’m some girl who got struck by lightning?” Oliver shook his head “I don’t think it just struck you Barbara. I think it chose you” Barbara groaned, unsure “I’m not sure I’m like you Oliver, I don’t know if I can be some… vigilante.” Oliver almost smiled “You can be better, because you can inspire people. In a way that I never could, watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference… saving people in a flash”: This time Oliver did smile “Take your own advice kid. Wear a mask” And he was off.

\----------------------------------------------- 

Caitlin Snow was still on Star labs looking over Barbara’s test results and bloodwork. The words of the girl ringing in her ear, over and over. She had opened Cisco’s emergency Ice cream and brooded. she felt unbelievably selfish and self-centered, Caitlin didn’t want to compare tragedies or trauma and as Barbara had said, everyone dialed with their own issues differently but… Good god, that dorky and awkward girl that had laid in a hospital bed for months, whose life has been anything but easy still smiled, and goofed off with Cisco. And so very awkwardly complemented her and tired (unsuccessfully) to make her smile. She felt like a failure, like a coward. That “I thought you were better than this” the Doctor knew it was directed at her more than the other two, she sensed that Barbara didn’t just spill her drama to just anyone and for some reason she shared it with her, and when she needed her she failed again. So yeah, she was trying not to think about Barbara Allen’s deep blue eyes and the look they gave her. 

Well, until her phone chimed. 

It was 2 o’clock in the morning, so she looked at it right away. Afraid something bad had happened to… to someone, and she dropped the phone when she red from whom the text came from.   
“You might not want to see me right now and if you don’t come that’s alright. But can you meet me at Star labs in half an hour? I need to talk to you. Please” Caitlin frowned at the apologetic tone of the text. She thought Barbara was angry at her-at them, and she had all the right to be.

“I’m haven’t left. And of course I won’t mind talking to you Barbara I actually wanted to” Before she could send the text, a strong breeze pushed back into the chair, she almost started the alarm when she locked eyes with surprised blue ones “Oh, I thought no one was here. I’m uh-sorry, did you get my text?” Barbara Allen was there in all her glory. Tall, sweet and handsome not that she knew it of course, Caitlin suspected that years of pinning after someone who didn’t feel the same did something to your confidence. She was wearing the same outfit from before, she just looked a little bit disheveled from running, her hair wild and her bags messy. She was holding a couple of boxes “I did I was actually answering you just now… Barbara… we need to talk” Caitlin when and helped the other woman with the boxes “Yeah, I know. I’m really sorry about how exploded on you guys earlier. It’s just, Joe said some really harsh things to me like, 10 minutes before that and it’s just… since I woke up life has just become a literal shitshow and I had you- um you guys in a pedestal, a new beginning of sorts and I just… I can’t run from who I was-am, or from my past and I sorry but I’m about to involve you in something Doctor Wells wont love” Caitlin looked stunned at Barbara, who was apologizing for saying the truth. “I should be the one apologizing, you are right. it’s not air to you or to anyone to keep this… you to ourselves, at least I this Meta-human cases, the police simply can’t handle it, and I’m really sorry for how I –we stood quiet while Well yelled at you… he was one of the first men that believed in me and my abilities and it’s hard to go against him sometimes. So you don’t have to apologize ok? I need to do better, I want to be better and I think that the key to that is to work with you Miss Allen, if you’ll have me” Caitlin offered her hand, smiling truthfully at the tall girl in front of her. Barbara returned her smile and took her hand, it was the first mutual contact they shared and Caitlin ignored the warmth that pooled on her belly and said “Should we call Cisco?”

“I’ve been going over unsolved cases from the past 9 months and there’s been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths and missing people. Your meta-humans have been busy” At the looks Cisco and Caitlin shared Barbara backtracked, grabbing Caitlin’s hand “I’m-I’m not blaming you I know you didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I know you all lost something” She let go of the doctor’s hand after squeezing it one las time “But I need your help to catch Mardon and anyone else like him out there, but I can’t do it without you” She locked eyes with Caitlin again, waiting for an answer, she knew Cisco would be on board right away and she hoped that Caitlin felt the same but she was still the toughest cookie. 

“If we’re gonna do this, I have something that might help” Cisco spoke and he ran away to his personal lab, urging them to follow him “This is something I have been playing with, design to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought I’d Star Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn’t be so anger at Doctor Wells anymore” It was a deep red suit that had a mask, she could see if would be very thigh, it had booths and a hole on the had so she could tie her hair at her hearts content. The fabric wasn’t too heavy and honestly? It lucked cool as hell “How is it going to help?” She asked, excitedly running to the mannequin and touching the suit “It’s made of a reinforced tri-polymer, its heat and abrasive resistant so it should withstand your moving at high velocity-speed. And the aerodynamic design should help you maintaining control. Plus it has built-in sensors so we- Caitlin can track your vitals and stay in contact with you from here” Barbara smiled, exited and determinate to end this once and for all. She felt confidence with them there to help her and the fact that she would be able to speek to both Caitlin and Cisco helped her moral even more “Thanks, now how do we find Mardon?” at that Caitlin spoke up or the first time since Cisco got in “I retasked Star Labs satellite to track meteorological abnormalities over central city” Bothe her an Cisco came to Caitlin’s sides, Barbara’s heart beat a little faster when she noticed that Caitlin smelled like chocolate “We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds I’ve track it to a farm just west of the city” Barbara then looked at the suit, her chest full with determination and she felt proud of herself too. “Thank you guys, you are simply brilliant” She Kissed both Cisco’s and Caitlin’s cheeks soundly and speed off to change. Not seeing that he had left the two scientist blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ! Please reviw and tell me what you think of this little idea i had in the middle of the night.


End file.
